gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Carl Johnson Jr.
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Population page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 19:59, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Is the Barette the bolt action or regular sniper rifle A barette is usually a semi automatic sniper rifle not a bolt action. It turns out I got mistaken because the image for the page was actually that of the Sniper Rifle. Can you undo my edit? Yeah sure. Categories No need for help, thank you. Also, I'm not adding categories, I'm replacing 'em. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:02, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I was just making sure that things are getting done. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 17:04, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Reply His military background is mentioned in the character biography, so it doesn't need to be in the trivia. Tom Talk 00:58, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Delete In future, in stead of adding the category candidates for deletion, put the temaplet on top of the page you want to be deleted. Don't worry about that... Madnazona crime family or whatever. It has been deleted :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:10, October 18, 2013 (UTC) The Families Sorry man, but the gang's name is The Families. It's the official name. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:45, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I think I accidentally undid your fix, sorry about that. I saw that the Feud Baseball Team was incorrectly spelled and made a red link, so I tried to solve that Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 20:52, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Uranus is a Mustang! My bad lol! I didn't even know that was what the old mustangs looked like. It's a 1983-1985 Ford Mustang though! I'll undo my revision. My apologies! Smashbro8 (talk) 00:52, November 13, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Renaming articles Done. If you see anymore that need changing, let me know. Tom Talk 16:20, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Adder's Cultural References Hey man, I don't know why would a vehicle parked on a road would refer to anything? It's just a coincidence,and be carefull when adding images because they can mess up the page and make sure to add copyright stuff to it when you upload it as that image has none. (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 20:25, November 22, 2013 (UTC)) RE: RE: Adder's Cultural References Very good find however I see no connection between the color scheme. Anyway sorry for the inconvenience, however it's in a better form now, thank you. (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 20:13, November 26, 2013 (UTC)) Rank page Hi Carl Johnson Jr.! Smashbro8 here. I just wanted to say thanks for helping by adding links to the Rank page. I couldn't do all that by myself! Again, thanks a lot! Smashbro8 (talk) 21:40, December 8, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Little Italy Good idea. If you seperate the pages I'll rename them. Tom Talk 11:15, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Reply You're not annoying me. I'm here to help so don't worry about asking. Tom Talk 10:18, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Reply Done. Tom Talk 22:37, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! Hey man! Smashbro8 here! I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas!!! I might not be online tomorrow so before I forget, I wanted to wish you and other editors a Merry Christmas. Enjoy your day tomorrow! Smashbro8 (talk) 03:12, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Tyre the american spelli tyre with an i not a y but IMV this was started by Tom who is english, and GTA was originely a british game so brtish spelling is mor appropriate. Owen1983 (talk) 04:16, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I noticed you changed the Firefly Projects Influence tab, they really aren't asthetically based on Brownsville or Van Dyke houses. Just wanted to clarify! Thank you for reading sir. Catsville1 (talk) 02:41, January 19, 2014 (UTC) RE I will also rename only the San Andreas in 2D Universe page because the another pages are exceptions. The another admins and bureaucrats have already renamed the pages so I think it's better to leave like this, if you find another page to be renamed, remind me. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:27, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Patroller Hey there CJ Jr. There's an open spot for a new patroller so feel free to make a request. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:07, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Epsilon Program Building Hey Carl Johnson Jr.! I just noticed that there is no page for the Epsilon Program building in Grand Theft Auto V. I think a page of it should be made along with a page on the Weazel News building. Let me know what you think! Smashbro8 (talk) 21:01, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks a lot man! Smashbro8 (talk) 00:01, January 31, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Promotion Hey Carl Johnson Jr.! Smashbro8 here! I thought you were going to request for promotion to be a patroller? Smashbro8 (talk) 15:03, February 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Promotion Hey Carl Johnson Jr. Here's the site to write your request. Requests for Promotion Here's a page of other users' requests to show you how to write a request. Requests for Promotion/Archived Requets 2013 Smashbro8 (talk) 17:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Rednecks Hey Carl Johnson Jr.! Smashbro8 here! A Rednecks page needs to be made for those who are featured in Rampage 1 and other missions! Thanks! ( ) 23:30, February 2, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Request for promotion You might want to let staff members know that you've submitted a request for promotion. Tom Talk 17:12, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Promotion You're now a Patroller. Congrats mate :) Talk to Ilan about updating the staff page and changing the colour of your name. Tom Talk 22:34, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Hey Carl Johnson Jr.! Smashbro8 here! Just wanted to say Congratulations on becoming a patroller of the GTA Wiki! Enjoy! PS: Message Ilan xd for your name color changing and other stuff! Also, you may wanna add the patroller userbox to your user page. ( ) 01:13, February 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Congrats Congrats! You're now a patroller on GTA Wiki! Select a GTA-related picture so I'll post it on our staff page. Cheers! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 15:57, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Now, I need to know your nationality. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:43, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Congratulations! Sorry I left an "undecided" vote, I'm really busy these days, I would have voted "Yes" if I had time. But it's good that you were promoted even without my vote, that means that most of the staff considers you're ready for the job! Happy editing! Dodo8 '' ([[User:Pseudobread|profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:20, April 7, 2014 (UTC) User Hey Carl Johnson Jr. I wanted to tell you that the Beth.raider user who made the Super Smash Bros. for Wii U page should be reported to an admin like Dodo8, Thomas0802 or The Tom. That's because I feel he is the same user known as Johnbray@gmail.com or whatever it was who kept making the same Super Smash Bros. page. Basically what I am saying is that I feel it is Johnbray@gmail.com, who was blocked, using a new account and creating the same page over again. Maybe we should explain this to The Tom. ( ) 03:26, April 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Fairground Hey Carl Johnson Jr. I think a page should be made on the Fairground in Vice City in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Let me know what you think. Thanks! ( ) 23:41, April 17, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Huntley Hey Carl Johnson Jr. Take a look at the video that AndreEagle requested on the Huntley's talk page. I personally don't believe this is proof of the Huntley's existence in GTA V but I think you should have your own opinion as well. ( ) 19:22, April 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Report Hey CarlJohnsonJr. I just wanted to tell you about the user UziArtist. This guy is posting swears on pages just because people don't agree with him. Thanks, Abdullahzahran (talk) 15:27, April 19, 2014 (UTC) User No problem. Thank you for warning him! ( ) 19:55, April 23, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Images Ah, I thought he'd just uploaded bad images - I didn't realise it was a glitch. I'll give it a day to see if it sorts itself out, if it doesn't I'll contact Wikia, thanks for letting me know. Tom Talk 21:11, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hey Carl Johnson Jr. I made a request for promotion on the Requests for Promotion page. Please leave a vote! Thanks! ( ) 03:15, April 26, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Promotion Hey could you vote on my request at GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Thank you. Sasquatch101 (talk) 21:55, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for voting for me! Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:11, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Community Noticeboard Could you vote at GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:19, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Demotion Could you vote on this. Tom Talk 22:21, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Songs I'll speak to Thomas about it. Tom Talk 09:24, May 4, 2014 (UTC) "Baller Sport" Hey dude! I don't mean to question your work but it is never mentioned that the modern baller is the "Baller Sport" however it is infact the Baller Mk2. People belive wikipedia and they will think that they are two seperate vehicles whereas it's just the newer version. (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 22:39, May 9, 2014 (UTC)) Birthday Thanks! ( ) 04:33, May 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sandking Hello. I didn't realize your message. I understand about the Sandking page. But I think they need to be separate because the Sandking SWB and the Sandking XL is completely different. The SWB Verison is a lot smaller and have short wheel base, and only 2 people can ride. But the XL Version is a lot more bigger and can contain 4 people. Finally, the original Sandking (Vice city, San Andreas, Vice city stories) has a lot difference than the GTA V Sandkings. That's why I think it needs to be separate pages. Acabgta11 (talk) 02:58, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Spoiler I think the spoiler tag should remain on the Palmer-Taylor Power Station; this is under the description on the page: Also one of the possible final missions take place here The Time's Come if the player chooses option B (kill Michael), Franklin chases Michael to the station and chases him up one of the silo's until they get to the top. Franklin then pushes Michael off and the player is left with the decision to save or drop Michael. Either way Michael falls to his death and dies instantly once hitting the ground leaving blood all around his head. Franklin then calls Lamar and walks away from the factory. That is a spoiler. Watcha think? Snugeez (talk) 01:14, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I thought you removed the spoiler tag, nvm.Snugeez (talk) 05:39, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I just wanted to ask about the sources in GTA V wikia. Wikipedia sems to have sources listed as footnotes but I cannot find such a feature in GTA V wikia. I am especially interested in GTA V protagonists background sources. Where did you get the information? What specific mission? How could I find this out? Thanks. Dubsta 6x6 and Cavalcade FXT Hey man I was thinking hard about this, I'm not sure that it's related to the FXT but the reason why I tought it would be a good idea to add it because those two cars are the only SUTs in the HD era. (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 14:32, June 17, 2014 (UTC)) True that Yeah you're right, I didn't really want to add it as related either. (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 14:42, June 17, 2014 (UTC)) RE: Vandal Thanks for telling me. He's blocked. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:10, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Do you by any chance know what Rims are on the Zentorno in the picture you posted. Despratly trying to find out.VIPVicFirth (talk) 14:00, June 24, 2014 (UTC) RfP Hey. Could you vote on the GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion page for me? Thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:54, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Request Hey there Carl, I left a request on the Requests for Promotion page. Can you check it out? Thanks in advance! RageQuit Talk 19:01, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Mission: Don Peyote if you have played the mission Don Peyote in GTA San Andreas, in the part of the chase between CJ and the hicks, are the pickup trucks indestructable? Pat141elite (talk) 17:22, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Instructor Why delete a page when you could just rename it? Leo68 (talk) 16:59, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hi man, I left a request for promotion recently, could you check it out ? Thanks. RainingPain17 (talk) 17:36, September 25, 2014 (UTC) : Great, thank you :) RainingPain17 (talk) 18:21, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: GTA online Races I'd love to take the credit but someone else created that infobox, but only applied it to a couple of the pages. I did a bit of digging to make sure no admin had put a stop to using it and couldn't find anything so thought it was worth adding to all the others. Still a bit of work to do on those pages fleshing out the descriptions & trivia and adding some images, then I'll move on to the air and sea races.Smurfynz (talk) 00:44, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Fanmade names It has points, lots of players call them as those names, WildBrick agreed with me in this point, we shouldn't let those names be official to the vehicles, but the "aka" tags are necessary, 96% of the players i know call the Jet as a 747 or Jumbo Jet, the Titan, majority also call it a C-130, i don't call, but if a great part of the players call it as this, there is a point, an example of this is the Interceptor, it has no official sign of being called a "Interceptor" (AndreEagle17 (talk) 23:07, September 27, 2014 (UTC)) But these, along with the "rusty tractor" are the only cases i consider, others i don't mind, because i never seen anyone calling it a Jet, even in the Rockstar Support page, those cases are important for the players, also, this wiki would be much more interesting if we say ''important ''information of players, like in the Zentorno wiki, when it says "this is the most popular car according to statistics", if we remove those aka tags, people will say "oh i call it a 747, jet is such a dumb name for such a cool plane", so, i just consider the "aka" case because ''most ''players says that, but i will not consider if just a ''few ''players call the Dominator as a "mustang", i'm considering this because it's the GTA Community, and also, why would everyone here worry about this little thing? Please, for the Community, don't remove the "aka" tags in the Jet, Titan and Tractor pages please, it's not even a problem :( (AndreEagle17 (talk) 00:00, September 28, 2014 (UTC)) A'ight, thanks for allow this minor info pass :) i'm also doubting about the Cabbie, i asked Rockstar Support if Cabbies are made by albany but they didn't answer (AndreEagle17 (talk) 00:50, September 28, 2014 (UTC)) User Omar Khairy doesn't stop adding real life counterpart pictures in the vehicle articles, you better give him a warning (AndreEagle17 (talk) 21:42, October 5, 2014 (UTC)) User Hey Carl, this user is adding pictures of real-life aircraft to the Hydra and Lazer pages. I already warned him but he is still doing it. RageQuit Talk 21:47, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind, I see you've already messaged him. RageQuit Talk 21:47, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Hakuchou The reason why that statement was in the trivia section is because "''this may be a reference to the insane speed of this bike", ''much like my statement on the Bati 800 page saying "''Bati is also a portuguese term for "i have crashed" which may mean what will happen to the player after riding it recklessly" '' (Talk) 16:31, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Alright, but about the Bati's trivia fact, if you think that was a good point, just leave it there, if not, i'll just remove it (Talk) 16:37, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Dinka Double T Custom Hey so do you think that the Dinka Double T Custom is faster than Bati 801 and Bati 801 RR cause it states that the Dinka Double T Custom has a top speed over 200 mph which seems a little absurd.